Modern Day Myth
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Hera and Zeus find out Hera's going to have another child, at her age! Eros is looking for love, and so are some other gods, deciding its time to settle down themselves. T for some sexual refrence Hera/Zeus, Eros/OC, Ares/OC, and Dionysis/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Myth characters…the Greeks do, though you know I believe myths belong to everyone.

A/N: This Myth is set in modern times, like tv, computers and such. I know Hera and Zeus only have three children together, so though I would add a fourth for them.

A Myth set in modern times.

**Prologue **

Hera sighed, some days it was good to be mortal…like today. She stepped out of her cloths and into the shower, she smiled. The warm water caressed her body, she let out a soft gasp, the water was so warm, and nice. She didn't normally get to shower like this, not on Olympus any ways.

She smiled a bit. "I should really thank Hephaestus for making the shower; I love it, and the bath. Of course it's partly Eclipsia's fault..."

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself, dear." Zeus chuckled.

She poked her head out from behind the current. "Are you going to get in with me?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we…?"

"No, I don't want sex; I just want to shower…besides I don't feel sexy at all…more old and ragged…"

Zeus cupped her face and kissed her lips lightly. "You'll always be sexy to me."

'Mmm…never sexy enough…." She muttered more to herself then him.

He shook his head, and started to undress to get in. She smiled and went back into the shower she got the passion fruit shampoo, she loved the smell.

"Gosh…you know how that smell drives me nuts…" Zeus groaned.

"I like it, its pretty…." She replied and kissed his cheek. "And yes I do know….I like it." She repeated

He massaged her head a little, smiling. She smiled at him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently, he moved backwards a bit, a little surprised.

"I thought…"

"I don't." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to kiss you….is that okay?"

He nodded, it wasn't normal that she was like this. Evasive and elusive, almost like a kitten….a slow grin came across his face as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, and then conditioned it, combing it out.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"Your beautiful." He stated, "So beautiful, a man would have to be a fool not to fall in love with you."

She frowned a bit, "…is that why you fell in love with me….my beauty?"

He looked at her. "Hera…you're beautiful, I would be lying if I didn't say that I fell in love with you when I saw that….but also your personality."

She shut the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. "Humph, you didn't even know my personality, that night…."

He sighed. "Hera…."

"It's true….what they say, I only married you because you raped me….I wouldn't have married you for the world, had you not taken away what was mine to give to the man I actually loved." She told him.

He looked at her. He couldn't think of anything to say, he didn't even know why they were fighting.

"Don't ask me if I'm PMSing…" She growled. "Because I'm not….dang it, I'm just so moody!" She slammed her hand down on the porcelain counter top…she cursed slightly and shook her hand now that was almost dead.

He walked over and grabbed her hand; he started to massage it gently, trying to awaken it. "Hera, when was the last time you….?"

Hera blinked; she didn't try to pull away. "Three…maybe four months ago…" She sighed, she didn't know why, it wasn't possible for her to pregnant, and she'd had her children.

He brushed her hair back with his free hand. "You were sick a few months ago, remember?" There was a hint of a smile on his face.

She pulled away then. "I'm not pregnant." She stated almost angrily. "You couldn't give me another child even if I begged you too."

"Hera!" Zeus stated just as angrily, yes he was getting upset; it would be wonderful if his wife would be with child. He was also upset that she said he couldn't give her another child.

"Its true, I saw you the other night with one of the young girls at the bar."

"Hera, I only took her home, I didn't sleep with her." He sighed and ran his hand through his still wet hair. "Just take the test, okay?" He had already gotten dressed and walked out.

Hera watched him…she was scared, scared that maybe she'd gotten her hopes up. She really did want a child, another little one, but she had to admit she didn't want to bring the child up in this world. She frowned, she had the test in the drawer, and she opened it, staring at it.

"Dad," Dionysus looked at him. He could tell that his father was a little out of it.

"…hello son, did you come from visiting Zeal and Narissa?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm going to be a grandfather, some time in the spring." He was beaming with happiness.

Zeus smiled. "That's wonderful…"

"There's something wrong with you, though, I can tell. Did you and step mom have another fight?" He asked sitting down he got a cup of wine and slowly started drinking it.

"… …I don't want to talk about it." He stated, knowing that Hera was still close by.

"Oh come on dad, we talk about everything between you two, its not like I don't even know the last time you two slept together." Dionysus sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Zeus looked at him. "Your step mother must never know that I tell you about that…She'd kill me for sure…" His son nod, a small smirk on his face, "I think she might be pregnant."

"Congratulations!" His smile widened. "It's been a while since you had a child to hold, that was your own."

He sighed. "She's not happy about it. I know I've screwed up in the past, not being there for her or for our kids…"

Dionysus just looked at him, he watched as his step mother came out with the test, she had a slight look on her face, he stood.

"Hello, mom," He smiled at her.

"Hello Dionysus, how is Narissa?" She hadn't turned to Zeus yet, barely acknowledging that he was even there.

"She's good, she is going to have baby in the spring, Zeal is nervous."

Hera chuckled a bit. "He should be…having children is a great experience but also its nerve wracking."

He nodded. "I think dad wanted to talk to you, so I'll leave you two to discuss what you need to." He bowed to both of them and then left.

Zeus looked up at Hera. "You wanted to discuss something?" She asked.

Zeus resisted the urge to roll his eyes; she knew he wanted to discuss something. "What did the test say, Hera?"

Hera didn't say anything….the test…he wanted to know about the test…her mind went back to the last ten minutes she'd been in the bathroom. For half of that time she had just stared at the test, telling herself she needed to know, but not wanting the results to be no.

Zeus stood, he put his hand on her's, and she'd absent mindedly placed them on her stomach. "Darling, are we going to be parents?" He asked, smiling brightly at her, he noticed a glint in her eyes.

Hera looked at him, she blinked a bit. She handed him the test, she hadn't taken it, she was too afraid of the results. "I...I couldn't make myself take it..." She held herself to him.

Zeus blinked he held her for a while, rocking her slightly. He kissed the top of her head, and brushed her hair back, "Its okay, baby, its okay…"

She looked at him. "Do you want another baby?"

Zeus smiled; he brought her mouth closer to his and kissed her. He hadn't kissed her like that in a long time; she opened her mouth when he asked for permission, and he pulled her closer, and began exploring the inside of her mouth, as if tasting her for the first time. She moaned slightly as he started playing war with her tongue she fought back, she wouldn't let him win; he'd won so many times. By the time she pulled away both were breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, smiling a bit.

Hera nodded; she was still trying to catch her breath.

"If you don't want to take the test, you don't' have to, but you do need to have the doctor do blood work." He smiled at her. "We can keep it in the family if you'd like."

"No…I don't want to take any test, I know the answer, and Zeus…you should too." She looked at her hands. "We both know I'm pregnant."

Zeus smiled and pulled her closer, he went to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "What?"

"You promise you didn't sleep with that girl?" She was questioning him again. "And the one at your office…?"

Zeus brushed her hair back. "Hera, I've only slept with you the last six months we've been here, my secretary is a happily married woman, and she is not intrested in a one time affair. The young lady that took home from the bar, that was it, I took her home, she was in no condition to drive." He smiled and kissed her cheek, lightly, it was as if a feather had brushed her cheek.

Her face flushed lightly, he smiled, it had been a while since he had made her blush, and she was beautiful. "So…when should we tell the kids?"

"At dinner," Hera stated, she yawned slightly. "It will be different being pregnant as a mortal."

Zeus nodded. "Yes, darling it will be, why don't you rest…?"

Hera took his hand; she entwined her fingers with his. "Will you rest with me?" She asked looking into his eyes, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Zeus chuckled a bit and kissed her gently, he picked her up bridal style. "I mean rest, my dear, not making love."

She frowned a bit, but wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew, and she knew she got like this when she was pregnant. He had to admit it was some of the best times he'd ever had with her, he especially like it because they didn't fight so much. Well with the exception of Ares, who they had fought constantly about; this was probably why he was the god of war.

She smiled at him and snuggled close, she was asleep before they had even made it to her room. He laid her down, smiling at her, he watched her sleep for a while, before crawling into bed and holding her close to him, he kissed her cheek, and brushed her hair back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Myth characters…the Greeks do, though you know I believe myths belong to everyone.

A/N: This Myth is set in modern times, like tv, computers and such. I know Hera and Zeus only have three children together, so though I would add a fourth for them.

Chapter 1

Hera smiled, she placed her hands on her stomach, beaming with pride. She was already beginning to show, and she liked it, even though she did have to slap hands away that would want to touch her stomach. She looked at her husband, her husband, who had yet to even look at another woman. She held his hand, tightly, the jelly was really cold on her stomach. Today was the day they learned the gender of their baby.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked suddenly.

Zeus smiled and brushed her hair back. "I will be happy with any child, my dear."

She beamed and looked at him, all during her pregnancy she had looked more like a goddess then her mortal self. Even before they had found out, she smiled more, and she even had taken to singing around the house while doing her chores. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her; it was like being in love with her all over again. She even danced, and sometimes would just put on a maternity shirt and walk around the house all day, of course she always made sure she was covered, for some strange reason she always thought that she was ugly when she was pregnant; he found she was just the opposite, growing more and more beautiful as the baby grew inside of her.

The doctor smiled, she was glad to see such a loving couple in her office. The young woman, Heather was a very beautiful young lady; probably about twenty seven, she was beaming today. Her husband, Zach, was a tall dark haired young man, he seemed really glad to that he was going to be a father. Though Heather had told her that this was their fourth child, she was a little surprised, but said nothing.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

Hera smiled and nodded. She held Zeus' hand tightly; the doctor moved the machine over her round belly. That tickled a little, she giggled slightly.

"The baby seems to be doing okay, growing healthy…I don't see any complications; you did want to know the gender?" the two nodded, and she smiled. "And it's a little girl…"

Hera looked at Zeus, her eyes sparkled with tears of joy, and he bent down and kissed her lightly. She smiled; the doctor smiled as well and started cleaning up. She washed Hera's stomach gently, watching the couple.

"Do you have children?"Hera asked her.

Janet shook her head, she chuckled a bit. "Oh no, I don't even have time for romance, I'm a very busy young lady."

She noticed that Heather and Zach looked at each other they smiled, as if they were sharing a secret with each other. She wondered if they were.

"Ahh, but there isn't even some one you are interested in?" This time it was Zach that asked.

Janet just looked at him, was he trying to set her up. "No, like I said I don't have time for it."

Heather sighed. "You know I said the same thing before I met Zach."

Zach smiled at her, and then turned his attention back to Janet. "She did, but I didn't realize I was in love with her until after a month."

Heather giggled. "Zach, come on, lets not be mushy in front of the doctor."

Janet just smiled. "It's alright, Ms. Heather, you two are free to go."

Hera stood up, Zeus helped her, she wobbled a bit, and he held her still. "You okay?"

She nodded; she had just stood up too fast. She watched as Janet left, she smiled at him. "Are you and I thinking the same thing?"

"That we know some one that can help Janet get married and have little ones?" He smiled and led her to the car. "If that is what you are thinking, then yes."

She smiled. "I know she wants kids, I've watched her for a while, that's why she became a pediatrician."

He nodded and helped her in, buckling the seat belt over his precious little girls, he kissed her stomach, and she giggled. "Zach! Not in public!"

He just smiled, one of those kinky smiles that happened to drive her nuts, she pulled him close and kissed him. "I had to wipe that smile off your face."

He just shook his head. "Oh you'll have to do far more then kiss me to wipe this off." He told her and climbed into the car.

She shook her head again. "Zach…right now I'm far too fat and uncomfortable for that…"

Zach looked at her, he brushed her hair back. "You always look more beautiful when you're pregnant, you glow more then you do when you're a goddess." He pulled her close and kissed her, he invaded her mouth without her permission, and she pulled away quickly.

"Zach…at least wait 'til home." She stated.

He just chuckled and started the car. "Alright, alright, but it will be hard to hold back until then."

She stuck her tongue out at him…she smiled a bit. "She moved, Zach…" She put her hand on her stomach, beaming and smiling with pride. "I want white chocolate and watermelon…"

Of course she would want something that was out of season….he sighed, and nodded, heading towards the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Myth characters…the Greeks do, though you know I believe myths belong to everyone.

A/N: This Myth is set in modern times, like tv, computers and such. I know Hera and Zeus only have three children together, so though I would add a fourth for them.

Chapter 2

Zach was watching the kids at the park, while Heather sat and ate ice cream. With pickles, nuts, and hot fudge, none the less; he had made a face when she'd made the request; yet knew better then to say anything. It wasn't normal for them to be out, but Heather had started to get restless at home. She wanted to go to the park, and watch the children play. If it made her happy; that was fine, he wanted to keep her happy.

"Heather…." He spoke quietly. "Is that Janet?"

Heather looked up from her ice cream, which was melting now, she blinked; then nodded. "Yes it is Janet…she is watching the children too."

Indeed Janet was watching the children, and Heather knew that look on her face. That desire to have her own children; she'd had it for years after their last child had been born. Heather watched as Janet sighed and shook her head. It saddened her that she thought she didn't have time for love, or children. Perhaps she should call Eros right now, so that they could find the young girl a young man. Of course their must be the perfect match; a little fighting now and then is a good thing, but a healthy marriage is a must. A healthy marriage normally equals a happy and healthy family.

"Yes, I see, she is a very beautiful young lady."

Heather blinked and turned when she heard the voice. She was slightly surprised when she saw the young blonde young man. His eyes were dark sea green; she couldn't help but smile when she remembered the engagement between Eros and Narissa…but she was glad that Narissa had found Zeal; the two had fallen madly in love in only a few days.

"You can find her someone?" Zach asked. "Her name is Janet, she's our pediatrician."

Here she heard Eros laugh, "Did you forget who you were talking to, Zach?"

Heather couldn't help but smile a bit. "Hello Eric, its nice to see you again."

Eric smiled, he looked at Heather. "You look lovely, Heather."

She blushed but smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Now who do you think would be good for Janet?"

Eric paused and opened up his palm pilot. "Well first I need to know what she looks in for a man."

"He's got to be good with children, why don't you study her for a while." Heather stated. "She's over there, shadow her for a while, carefully….make sure she doesn't see you."

Eric nodded. "Of course, Heather, oh so you know your ice cream is melting…"

She frowned; "Zach…" her eyes started to pool with water.

Zach hugged her. "Sweetie just eat it, its okay…" He took one of the spoons and fed her some.

Eric watched the couple for a while before heading off to 'shadow' Janet.

"Zach…" Heather was falling asleep, lately she had been tired a lot, it worried Zach, but Janet had said it was normal.

Zach smiled. "Alright baby, we'll go home; so you and little Leah can rest."

"Who said we're naming her Leah?" Heather mumbled as he helped her to the car.

"I think Leah would be a perfect name for her." Zach replied and got in next to her.

Heather was asleep before hearing his reply, he grinned a bit. He watched Janet get in her own car; she said that Wednesdays were her normal day off; so she wasn't headed towards work. He watched as Eros followed her; he grinned a bit. Maybe Eric would find the one, the true one, and stick with her. Not like what he did to Narissa.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Janet couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; she pulled up in front of a hospital, her brother was here; she had to go see him. She got out of the car and locked it, she looked out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde haired man…she frowned a bit, but kept going.

"I'm here to see Allan."

"Of course, Janet, he's in the same room, he's feeling better today."

Eric's brow furrowed in thought who was Allan? Was she in love with him….and if she was…then why was he needed?

"Hi Allan, the nurse says your feeling better." Janet smiled and laid the flowers down.

"Much better, I should be able to go home soon…who's the man with you?" Allan asked.

Eric let out a small breath of relief, Allan had to be only twelve, probably her brother. "I'm Eric, I'm a friend of your sisters."

Janet looked at him, she didn't know him, and how dare he lie to her brother. Eric just smiled sweetly at her, she felt her heart pick up a few beats, and she shook it off.

"Actually I'm a friend of Heather and Zach." He stated.

Janet looked at him. "Why did they send you, is she okay?" She was worried about the lovely little couple.

"Oh she's fine, she was just worried about you," Eric stated, running his fingers through his blonde curls. "I can let her know you're alright, you just seemed a little run down today, she told me."

Janet looked at him…had she really said that? Heather seemed to be very in tuned into what was going on with Janet, almost too much so. "Uh….I was a little out of it today, " She paused, "Allan, is my baby brother, and he's been sick."

Allan smiled. "I have pneumonia and a weak immune system, my sister is too worried about me. Sis, why don't you go with Mr. Eric, go on." He waved his sister out.

Janet's face flushed a bit, and started walking out, "Sorry about that, Eric, my.." Her face flushed an even darker pink.

Eric just smiled, brushing a strand of her hair back. "Its fine, Janet," He smiled brightly, "Would you like to go, we can have lunch."

Janet's face flushed a deep dark red, "Um, uh sure, that sounds nice."

Eric took her hand in his then. "Alright then, let us head out." He held her hand as they went out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

?Disclaimer: I do not own the myth characters...though I believe they belong to everyone. I do own Claire, and Janet. I also own the baby that is inside Hera...who I haven't named yet!

A/N I mention the Percy Jackson stories in this chapter...and I did read them, did enjoy them, all except the third or fourth one, I can never remember what number it is or the title! Also I know this chapter is late, rather long, and the ending isn't the best one I've ever created. Please read and review though. ^_^ Thank you

Chapter 3

Ares growled, once again it was date night, and he had no date. He really didn't want to hang out with his mom and dad. Mom went a little nuts when she was pregnant, and dad…well he was extremely strange too.

"Ares," Hera smiled at her son, "What's wrong…why are you growling, its Friday you should be out with your girlfriend."

"I don't have a date, mom…" Gosh that was hard to admit. "Not since the last girl found out who I was." He sighed a bit.

Hera smiled. 'Oh well then, you won't be interested in a double date with Eric and Janet," She grinned. "Janet's bringing a nurse friend of her's, and she needs a date. Her name is Claire, and she's cute. Your father and I can't go…because, he's sick."

"Dad's sick, gods don't get sick." Ares stated, blinking.

"We're mortal right now, dear." She patted her son's cheek. "I think you'll like Claire, her father is a WWII veteran, and her mom was a nurse." She smiled, "She'll be here soon, so go change."

"Mom, I can't believe you…this is so strange, very unlike you."

Hera paused for a minute looking at him, watching him. "I want you to be happy...I want you to settle down." She stated. "I want grandchildren and not illegit ones." She glared at him. "Between you and Hephaestus..."

Ares shrunk back just slightly. There were very few things that scared him in this world, his mother was one of them. "Alright Alright, calm down, for heaven's sake."

"...Ares..." She looked at him, glaring at him. "You go get ready right now, go, shoo!" She ushered him up the stairs.

Several hours later, or at least it felt that way to the great god of war, he was dressed, he wasn't sure where Eric was taking Janet, and hadn't even bothered asking the god of love. He pulled on his leather jacket, combed out his hair (he knew his mother would have a fit if he left it a mess), checking himself over the mirror, he smirked a bit. He walked down the stairs, nearly falling down the stairs when he saw the young woman talking with his mother.

"Hope you don't mind, Claire." Heather smiled, brightly. "I just thought that you might like to have a person to talk with and not be a third wheel."

"Oh no its fine Mrs. Grecian." The young woman replied, smiling as well.

"Oh please, call me Heather." The older woman told her.

Claire Rosenberg was a beautiful woman...Ares could see that, if he dared to say she was more beautiful then any goddess he had ever seen. She was tall, about five feet nine inches, the perfect height for him. Her long red hair was pulled back and braided down her back, he could tell from her profile that it came to the small of her back. Her eyes were a deep calming sea green, they twinkled as she was speaking with his mother. Her skin was fair, a light peach color, and her curves...he growled slightly to himself, ashamed for thinking that about her already. He even felt his cheeks eat slightly, he had to get out from his mother's glare...at least her voice.

"Allen, there you are." Heather smiled at him. "Allen, this is Claire, Claire, this is my oldest son Allen." She smiled brightly. "He may look tough but really he's a big teddy bear."

Allen sighed a bit, but finished coming down the stairs, he brushed a hand through his dark waves. He gently took Claire's hand kissing it softly. She couldn't help but laugh a bit then, and he looked up at her.

"Sorry its just that's so old fashioned, it reminds me of stories my dad tells me about him and mom." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Allen."

Oh gosh, even her smile was as beautiful as Aphrodite's, if not more so. He thought to himself, not caring at the moment if the goddess he'd had so many affairs with, struck him dead. He nodded his head to her comment, since he was for sure he would say something stupid if he spoke.

Zach came down the stairs, and that's when Ares realized that what his mother had said was true. Dad did indeed look very sick, Claire rushed to the man.

"Zach, right?" Claire asked looked at him. "I think you should sit down, you look like you have the flu. Heather, do you have some warm soup, he needs soup, and rest.."

Zach blinked a few times..."...Who...?"

Heather smiled. "I've been keeping him well fed and rested, Claire," She beamed, "Now, why don't you four go on out, I'll take care of my big baby.."

"And you're little baby." Janet stated, taking Eric's hand in her own, "Just make sure you don't get sick."

Heather nodded, and helped Zach sit down, she was putting the recliner back when the couples left. She put a blanket around him and went to go get some chicken soup, "You rest, darling." She turned on a movie for him to watch.

"Thank you, Eric...are you sure you're friend is going to be comfortable dining here?" She whispered to him as he pulled out her chair to sit. "I mean he doesn't seem to be too..."

The young man laughed then, a gentle laugh, a laugh that Janet had come to love, and she was alright admitting it too. Eric and Janet were getting rather close over the last couple weeks, and there was no pressure, she loved it. He was really a good man, and she did enjoy his company. He was great with her brother as well, the two got along splendidly, and since Janet was his legal guardian it pleased her more then anything.

"Oh yes, Allen is fine." Eric stated kissing her cheek softly, as she sat down, he watched as a low blush appeared there. "He just hasn't been on a date for a while."

Allen was nervous, he hadn't been this nervous in quiet a while. He paused helping Claire sit down, and helping her settle. He picked up the menu glancing at it, maybe this way he wouldn't have to talk.

"So Allen...what do you do for a living?" She asked, smiling.

_So much for not talking_, he thought to himself. "I'm an Army recruiter." He stated, it was a good cover. "My father thought I'd be good at it."

Claire paused then looking at him, tilting her head to the right, it was rather cute. "I know this may be forward, but you're father seems really young."

"Uh..." Janet paused, she knew who Eric was now, and it was a little hard to explain the whole none ageing thing. "Years of treatments."

Allen couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Actually..." He paused a minute, why not tell the truth, if things won't work out then he'd know right away. "You know of the Greek myths, don't you?"

Janet and Eric looked at him wide eyed...just what in Hades was he planning? Eric paused for a minute stomping on Allen's foot, who just silently swore and looked at him. Glaring at the god of love, Ares watched as he shrunk back.

Claire looked at them, she giggled, and blushed slightly. "I use to read them all when I was a little girl," She paused again then. "When I was in high school and college I took all the myth courses I could. I'm a huge mythology person."

Allen smiled. "Oh that's good," He watched the other couple, then decided to ignore them. "No wonder my mother likes you, do you believe in them?"

"That the myths are true...I would wish it..." She laughed then. "You mean like the Percy Jackson series, I heard that Claire's brother really likes them."

"Sort of like that only the guy that wrote those is way off.." He chuckled. "They are a good read, even mom seems to enjoy them, except for book number four...or three, maybe."

"You mean to tell me..." Claire looked at him, the questioning look in her eyes. "So...Eric is...?"

"The god of love." Janet stated, off handly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And you are?" She hadn't shown any sign of surprise or shock. No sign of what Allen had seen in the past, he couldn't help but smile then, a true smile.

"Ares, god of war." He stated leaning back a bit in the chair. "Shh, though its a secret." He winked at her, and was surprised when she giggled.

Maybe mother was right...perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Though he would never admit that to her.


	5. Chapter 5

?Disclaimer: I do not own the myth characters...though I believe they belong to everyone. I do own Claire, and Janet. I also own the baby that is inside Hera...who I haven't named yet!

A/N Please read and review ^_^ Thank you Two chapters in one day! YES! Also there is an implied scene between Hera and Zeus at the end of this chapter

Chapter 4

Narissa sighed, it wasn't often that she visited her grandmother and grandfather. Not to mention the fact that Hera was pregnant, as was she, and she knew Eric would be there. Though she was alright with their relationship has friends only, sometimes seeing him with someone else still stung...though she knew it was foolish.

"Ahh Narissa, come in." Heather smiled at her brightly. "You've grown since I last saw you."

Narissa blushed softly. "Yeah, fatter..." She giggled. "Its good to see you grandma." She beamed happily as the goddess ushered her inside.

The older woman sat her down at the table. "I'll go get you some cookies, can I ask if you'd like ice cream or cake?"

"Grapes..." She sighed. "I'll go with some dark purple grapes, and some grape juice...and gosh this baby craves anything grape flavored."

"You don't know the gender?" Heather asked peaking her head out.

"No...Zeal and I didn't want to know." Narissa smiled brightly, then she noticed Eric coming down the stairs.

Even though it had been years...the god of love could still cause her heart to skip beats. IT was probably just because he was the god of love. She gave him a small smile and nod of her head.

"Hello, Narissa," Eric smiled brightly. "You look heavenly..." He watched as she blushed. "How is Zeal?"

"H..he's okay, out right now," She blushed again. "Hey...can I ask you for a favor?"

Eric pulled up the chair besides her, and watched her. She still was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. He was sure she and Janet would get along spendily. "You may ask me anything, Narissa, I am in your debt, after all."

She laughed then. "You've never been in my debt, Eros..or should I call you Eric?"

He shrugged, "Either or is fine, really I've become quiet fond of both." He grinned.

Heather stopped in and put down a small bowl of grapes, a diet grape soda, and some cookies. "I have to go upstairs and check on Zach, I'll return." She smiled at them both and slowly went up the stairs, to the office.

"Alright Eros," She smiled brightly. "How's my dad been since my mother's passing?"

"As in a love relationship?" Eros asked, conjuring up a glass of ambrosia and eating it slowly. "...Unlucky I'm afraid...you know he loved your mother very much."

Narissa nodded, though it was an affair, she knew Dionysus loved her mother very much. She could see that when he spoke of her and how much she had loved Narissa when she was growing up. How things had changed when she had become a champion of Hera.

"Could you do me a favor...find someone for him?" Narissa asked, "I hate seeing him alone, he looks so sad, even the mirth in his eyes isn't there as much. I found someone she works at a local winery, and I'm sure she and dad would be perfect for each other."

"Aliana?" Hera asked coming down the stairs, Zeus at behind her. " She is a lovely young lady, beautiful, and she really enjoys her job."

"I think I can do this...I'll get them to meet, but we'll have to let them fall in love themselves." Eric stated. "Janet has been trying to get me to go there for the last couple weeks."

"I'm sure David will love it." Hera stated. "Oh and Eric, this time, don't blow you're cover...that was a huge mess Zeus and I had to clean up."

"It wasn't my idea," Eric held up his hands, "Ares spilled the beans, but I have to admit, Claire and him are getting along rather well."

Narissa wasn't sure what the two were talking about, but she smiled brightly. She stood to go, before grabbing onto the table.

"Narissa, are you alright." Eric lightly griped her arm, concern in his eyes, the young woman nodded.

"Yeah, the baby just did a flip flop, " She chuckled softly. "I probably just sat up too fast." She smiled gently. "Any ways I must be going, I shall see you all later. Grandma, do take care." She kissed Hera's cheek, before walking out the door.

Eric watched as she left. "I am happy for her, I am glad she is happy." He smiled brightly. "We made the right decision."

Hera smiled. "Yes, the both of you made a wise decision." She paused for a minute. "So when are you and Janet going out again?"

"She's working this Friday, but we plan to go out on Saturday." He replied. "In fact I'm suppose to go meet her for lunch right now." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Hera just chuckle softly, her hand placed on her stomach, she closed her eyes. "Zeus..." She whispered, just gently.

Her husband was beside her in an instant, arms wrapped around her, placed on her swollen stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby move, that was his girl growing there, and he was excited. He held his wife close and gently kissed her cheek, jawline, and down her neck.

"All the kids are gone." He whispered in her ear, before taking her hand in his and leading her to the bedroom.

A small smile graced the goddess lips as he pulled her down to lay beside him. "I love you." She whispered in between gentle kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Myth characters. Do own Janet, Claire, Narissa, and Andolina.**

**A/n: This chapter contains some sexual themes they are gods after all and the focus is the god of party...and I'm sure he's had some uh exploits for lack of a better word of his own. **

**AN: I was not planning on this actually, I was planning on putting him with the young lady Narissa mentioned in the chapter before...but needless to say plans don't always work out that way. I doing a few chapters with the past with David and Andie. **

Chapter 5

David sat gently swirling the wine in his glass, he watched Eric and Janet...gosh they were sick. So lovey dovey...blah made him sick, man he wished they had gotten something stronger. Besides just what was he doing here...honestly, he was a third wheel.

"Can you two stop please..." He moaned slightly. "You two are making such a sick scene."

Eric looked at him then. "Narissa came by the other day, David." He stated, then for Janet's benefit explained "Narissa is David's daughter, I've told you about her."

"Oh yes, the young woman you were engaged to, I remember." She beamed. "We've met, she is expecting?"

David nodded. "Yes, that's my daughter, sometime in the spring, her first child." He smiled then. "She is my pride and joy...I wouldn't change her for anything."

"She says the same about you," Janet stated. "She really cares about you, David."

David blushed a bit then, looking at his glass then. "And that's how you heard about this place, Eric? Is my daughter trying to set me up?"

"Nope." Eric stated, "Janet introduced me to the place, been trying to get me to come for ages now. As for you're daughter setting you up, she told me to get you out of the house, and out of your slump. " He gently shook his finger at him, just like Narissa would do. "I quote: 'My father is getting depressed, the god of party should never be depressed, its bad for parties, and I'm happy so he should be happy.' Those are her words exactly, ask Heather if you don't believe me."

"Oh I believe you." David sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That sounds like her..."

A young woman with a tight bodice came up to the table. "Gosh it sucks to breath in this thing.." She muttered, "Are you enjoying the wine, sir?" She smiled at him.

He paused looking at her. "If its so hard to breath in it, why do you wear it?" He looked over her, slowly, eyes lingering longer then they should.

"My parents want me to...I didn't even want to work here..." She stated, she actually liked his lingering eyes. "I'd much rather go harvest the grapes...any ways are you enjoying the wine, sir?"

David grinned and looked at her. "You grow the grapes for the wine?"

"Yes, in Italy...actually." She smiled again. "I'm Andolina Tonino, I must do my job now.." She gave him a soft wink, and a slight giggle. "What can I get you all?"

Eric's eyes widened a little...this was the young woman that was the older sister to the girl that Narissa had picked for her father. He knew her, knew her well, she'd been married once, but the marriage had ended when she had found out he was cheating on her. They'd tried to have a child as well, but Andolina had miscarried at least twice, and the third had died at a young age. After her divorce the girl had taken to staying in Italy quiet a bit, and along with Italy came some rather wild parties. Not quiet as bad as David's but they got really crazy.

"Uh...I'd like your chicken floretini." Janet stated, breaking the eye contact that Andolina had with David.

The young woman smiled brightly. "Its our best dish." She stated brushing her hair back, the dark tendrils waving softly. "And for you, sirs?"

"I'll have the same as Janet, thank you, Ms. Tonino." Eric smiled, and the young woman blinked a few times. "Yes, we've met before."

"...Eric?" She asked, "Oh my gosh, its been years, how are you? Is this your wife? She's gorgeous..."

David looked at Eric, so he was setting him up...great. Eric just chuckled softly then. "Oh no this is my girlfriend, Janet," He smiled. "And this dope, is my friend David."

"Oh..." She chuckled softly. "The god of revelry?" She whispered lightly. "Oh I already know, the secret, love." She winked at him again. "We've met before too...back in Italy, a couple times, you were there. So what will you be having?"

"Ahh..." He paused then, that was when he was out to drown his sorrows. He paused then Andolina, he looked at her a few times, eyes going over her again, slowly this time, that's when he remembered taking her home, at least one night that week. In fact she was the only woman he had felt something there, a few sparks along with some company during the lonely nights. Not only was she a great love maker, but she was a great listener. He knew her past, and she knew his, it was strange meeting like this again, under these circumstances.

"David?" Janet looked at him.

"May I suggest something, that's especially good with your wine?" Andolina smiled at him then, and he wasn't sure what had happened at that moment.

"S...Sure.." He managed to spit out. Gosh he hadn't been this tongue tied around a lover in quiet some time, just what was wrong with him tonight?

She giggled then wrinkling her nose cutely. "The stuffed chicken marsala is wonderful, you would enjoy it, David." She smiled.

"I'm sure that sounds delicious." He paused then, you were too, his eyes seemed to say. He watched as a slight blush in her cheeks, almost as if she had read his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your orders..." She turned and left.

"How do you know Andolina?" Eric asked, watching the way David's eyes lingered over the young woman's body.

"We met in Italy...we uh had a...you know what, Eric, why are you concerned about it?" David asked.

"Because...Narissa was.."

"So this was a set up!" David stated. "Look I love my daughter, but she's got to stop. Besides...Andie and I go back, and I know her, I know her rather well..." He chuckled then, and Janet sighed.

"I keep forgetting who I'm dinning with." Janet sighed. "Honestly, is there anyone you haven't?"

David chuckled. "Janet, if you must know it was once, and yes, there are several." He stated, shaking his head a bit. "Any ways, what about you two, any plans?"

Janet looked at him, and Eric's face flushed. "No, no plans, yet." She giggled then. "It hasn't been that long any ways, besides I have my brother at home, and you guys are staying at Heather and Zach's so I'm not really sure its going to happen. I don't mind any ways, I'd much rather spend time with him then that."

"What you can't say sex?" David asked, swishing the wine in his goblet again. "This is actually really good wine."

"Glad to hear you say that." Andolina came up, causing him to jump slightly. "Always good to hear the god of wine himself say that about the wine." She placed the plates before them.

"Andie..." David smiled, "I only tell the truth."

"I haven't been called Andie, in ages..." She giggled again. "Even my parents don't call me Andie, any ways I was thinking...after lunch I was wondering, if you'd like to have desert?"

"Is it you?" David asked, winking at her, she laughed then, Eric and Janet looked at each other, sighing. "I'd love to,"

"What about you two, will you be joining us?" Andolina asked.

"Oh no, I actually have to get back to the hospital, but thank you so much." Janet smiled. "Besides it will give you and David a chance to catch up on old times and that.'

The young woman nodded. "Let me know if you will be needing anything else." She gently leaned over and whispered in David's ear. "I still remember that night, you know." She gently kissed his cheek then before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek myths I do own all characters not related to them ^_^ **

**A/N: I have a squirrel doll and yes his name is Jake. I got him for Christmas and I still have it. **

Chapter 6

Andie sighed removing the corset, and let out a long breath, gosh it felt so much better to breath now. "Hey, Tony, I'm leaving now." She stated, before even getting a reply, she left. "Hey,"

David paused for a minute. "Andie," He reached out his hand then. "I'm guessing you don't want desert here?"

"Not really, I'd like to get out, besides I want to make you desert, my place sound okay?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"You mean?" He asked, "You really are desert?"

She blushed then a soft pink. "No, not tonight, David." She stated calmly. "I have company tonight, my niece."

"You're...you mean?" He asked leading her to the car.

She nodded then, "Yes his daughter, but my parents don't know, and I'm never going to tell them of course. Besides I kind of feel she is closer to me then her mother, in a way its true, her mother is more of a party girl then my parents know as well."

"You watch Iris a lot then, I take it?" He opened the door for her, helping her in. He watched her nod, he paused then, before leaning closer to her. He didn't ask permission, but was surprised when she pulled him closer and placed her lips on his.

"Okay...now that I've gotten that out of my system." She smiled at him. "Its just, its been a long time and I miss it."

"...I'm not complaining." He stated kissing her again, "When was the...?" He asked after he had gotten in the car.

"You, three years ago." She stated, calmly, "After that I well...my parents sent me back to the states, said I was corrupting my little sister because she had gotten pregnant without being married, said she'd been raped...which was a bold faced lie, but I wasn't about to tell them."

He watched her. "Andie, I'm really sorry about that...I mean..."

"You weren't the one that made them do that," She stated, "Turn right here, and then a left at the next red. Its the big two story light yellow house on the left. Its past, I just hate being here, I miss Italy, but I really am glad to see you again."

"...Me too," David replied, smiling at her. "I...I have to admit I was surprised to see you."

She smiled then, and swung her legs a bit. "I do hope it was a good surprise?"

"Its always a good surprise to see an old lover." He told her, though he wasn't sure about all his old lovers.

"Dionysis...can I ask you something?" She asked, turning to face him, she watched as he nodded. "Why did you chose me that night?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning into the drive way. "Chose you, if I recall we both had a lot to drink that night."

"We were, but that does not mean I wasn't in complete control of my own body." She stated, "No I mean why me, out of all the women that were drunk, and there?"

"We understood each other." He stated, calmly. "We clicked, it wasn't like the old days where I was wild, and didn't care who I slept with."

She watched him, leaning over she pulled him close and kissed him. "Stay with me tonight?" She whispered in his ear, lips lightly brushing it. "I just want to be held tonight, I'm lonely."

He smiled and brushed her hair back, softly kissing her cheek. "Yes, I'll stay with you tonight, Andie, I'll hold you."

She snuggled close to him. "We better get in, sis is waiting with Iris, for me." She gave him one last quick kiss before getting out.

He sighed softly, he needed a few minutes to calm his own body down. He didn't know why she had this effect on him. It had been years since he'd felt this way about a woman...not since Narissa's mother. He shook his head...he shouldn't think about her...not when he was going to spend his night with Andi.

Andi smiled and opened the door. "And where's my baby girl?" She asked, watching as the three year old ran up to her, jumping into her open arms. "There she is!"

"Auntie Andi!" Isis giggled...then noticed the man behind her. "Who's he?"

"This is David, he's a friend of mine, I invited him to have desert with us." She bounced the girl. "Hope that's alright?"

"Andi...what did I tell you about...oh..." The girl stopped, staring at David, Andi knew that look, and it filled her with jealousy. "Well hello there."

"Back off." David stated, his voice low. "Aliana..."

The girl blinked. "You know my name...I'm impressed, I just might have to keep.."

"No, you're not keeping him." Andi stated, her own voice low, bouncing Isis. "Alright sweetie lets go make cobbler."

Isis giggled and threw her hands up happily. "YAY!"

David was left in the room with Aliana for a few minutes. "I am not yours...girl, and I know what you did...if you want to keep that a secret, you'll stay away from me, is that understood?"

Aliana just starred at him. "How do you know about that!" She hissed. "My sister told you didn't she...?"

David laughed then. "No...your sister didn't need to tell me..." He would have told her more, or showed her more as was his natural way of doing things, but Andi called him into the kitchen. "Have fun tonight."

Andi watched as he entered...she heard the door slam slightly when her sister left. "...Just what did you say to her?"

"Nothing she didn't need to hear." He stated. "So what kind of cobbler are we making here?"

"Apple cause its my favorite!" Isis giggled. "What's your favorite?"

David smiled then, "I like blue berry, but your aunts apple is just as good." He was glad the little girl had taken a liking to him so quickly. He never really thought he had been good with children.

"You'v..." Andi stopped then, yes he had...they'd had more then just one time of 'desert', her cheeks flushed a bit then.

"So Isis..tell me what else do you like?" David asked, picking her up off the counter and holding her.

Andi blinked a few times looking at him, watching him. Normally Isis never wanted to be picked up by some one she had just met, but she had warmed up to him so quickly. She liked it...maybe that not being good with kids was just a ploy...or perhaps he hadn't met the right child. She brushed a strand of hair back from her face, before tying her hair back so she could make the cobbler.

"I like Auntie Andi, she spoils me rotten." She giggled, "I like my dolls...want to see them?"

"Sure, I'd love to, if its okay with Andi?"

The older woman nodded. "Its fine, the cobbler won't be done for a while any ways."

David smiled and set the girl down, who looked up at him then. "..Up!" She stated clearly. "I can guide you to my room!"

David blinked a few times but picked the girl up any ways, he didn't mind. Actually he rather enjoyed holding her in his arms, he didn't get to do that with Narissa...in fact he had barely seen her when she had been a little girl. The little girl in his arms slowly guided him to her room, where he then set her down, and she ran over to her bed.

"This one is my favorite." She held up a doll dressed in a squirrel outfit. "Auntie Andi got it for me for my third birthday." she giggled. "You can hold him." She handed him the doll, he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Here.." she took the doll from his arms, and showed him how to hold the baby. "Make sure you support his head."

David nodded and took the doll back from her, he just hoped no one saw him holding the doll...Let alone playing with dolls. Oh gosh if any of his "brothers" or "sisters" heard about this he would never hear the end of it.

Andi slid the cobbler into the oven before going to check on David and Isis, she couldn't help but smile a bit, when she looked at him. She tried not to giggle, he looked awful cute and uncomfortable while holding the doll, cradling it.

"Auntie!" Isis pulled her into the room. "You can be the mommy, and David can be the daddy!"

Andi watched as David blushed a bit, and she was sure her cheeks were red as well. "Well who are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be the big sister and Jake is going to be my baby brother!" She called her baby doll Jake.

"... …." David looked at Andi, who just smiled.

"Okay, but you have to go to bed when we say." Andi told her, knowing the little girl did have a bit of a problem with bed time.

"But I get cobbler first?" The little girl looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you do, sweetie." Andie stated. "So where shall we go first as a family?"

"To the park!" Isis giggled happily, "I like the park mommy...then daddy can see the ducks, and so can baby Jake!"

Andi chuckled "The park is the living room." She told David, who still looked lost, she laughed a bit, he even looked like he might have been praying. "Alright then, lets get the stroller for Jake."

Isis ran off to get the stroller and David looked at Andi. "Do you do this every night?"

Andi gave him a small smile, tilting her head slightly to the left. "Not every night...and I've never had a daddy to play with me before." She gave him a teasing smile, and a wink.

After half an hour of house, going to the park , the living room, the store, the pantry, the bakery, the kitchen, and finally back home, which was Isis' room. The little girl and the two adults were rather tired, but not too tired to have apple cobbler, which they bought at the bakery.

Andi put Isis to bed, covering her up and giving her a good night kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." She made sure the girl was tucked in, she turned off the light. She sank on the couch when she got there.

"Well that was certainly interesting." David stated wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" She asked looking up at him.

"...If I can have fun with mommy..you bet." He teased, he gently kissed her forehead, and watched as she blushed. "I did have fun, I like being daddy."

She smiled and pulled him close then. "You can have some fun with mommy...but not too much." She kissed him then, gently pulling him closer to her.

He kissed her back, one hand on the back of her head, the other the small of her back. He pulled her just as close as she pulled him, gently licking over her bottom lip. She parted them slowly, allowing him to have full access to her mouth. The two started a slight war, which he was sure she let him win, but he didn't care. His kisses slowly trailed down her neck, but he stopped when she made a slight whimper sound.

"Sorry..." He stated kissing her mouth again then. "I don't want to wake Isis, and this is your sisters home. No matter what she did to you, its not.."

"I know." She smiled and brushed his hair back with her free hand. "Thank you, though." She snuggled close to him then. "I think I'm going to catch a small nap, if she wakes up."

"I'll either take care of it or wake you." He stated, pulling her close. "You rest, you need it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek myths I do own all characters not related to them ^_^ **

**A/N: I would like to thank Insanity is my second name for the idea for this chapter. This is one of my shortest chapters please enjoy **

Chapter 7

Hera sneezed, once then twice, then a third time...she growled a bit...this was horrible. Morning sickness had been bad enough...but now to have that nasty cold/flu that had been going around. It was all Zeus' fault too...he gave it to her. Though she did have to admit she was enjoying herself, he'd drawn her a hot bath, with lilac petals and a soft lavender sent.

"Hera, don't you dare try to get in that bath by yourself!" He called from the kitchen where he was fixing her some soup. She was rather surprised he hadn't burned his fingers yet.

She sighed a bit...and rolled her eyes, she was finding a book first...but hadn't found a single thing in their small library to read. She started to undress slowly then, when he came in.

"...I told you not by yourself.." He stated, helping her into the tub then, he brushed her hair back. "My gosh, you look..."

"Shut up." She snapped. "Its your...you.." She sneezed then, and he got her a Kleenex, "Its your fault!" She started to cry a bit. "Its all your fault, the baby, the cold, everything!"

He looked at her, he frowned a bit, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I know baby, I'm sorry." He stated, meaning every word. "I'm making you some soup though to help you feel better...it will be good for you and the baby. Janet said you should be okay as long as you get some rest."

Her lower lip trembled slightly then, and he couldn't help but think of her as a little girl. He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered in her ear then, softly. "You just relax I'll bring you some soup later."

She looked at him..."... … ..." She grabbed his hand then. "Will you wash my hair for me?"

He blinked, it had been centuries since she had asked him to do that. Not since she was pregnant with their first baby, and only once, after that she had never asked again. Those were the times that were good memories, before the affairs, the hurt, had started. It was those times that he remembered how vulnerable she really was. Goddess or not, Hera was still first and foremost a woman, and she needed to be cared for.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course..just let me turn down the soup." He stated kissing her forehead before before going out to the kitchen.

She smiled and sank a little more into the water. She shivered slightly she was cold, placing her hand on her swollen abdomen...she never thought that she was pretty when she was pregnant...more like fat..some how though he'd brought that out of her. Like now, he was carrying for her, and a few weeks ago when they'd found themselves alone for a few precious moments, a small smile made its way to her face at the memory, before she sneezed violently.

"Ouch..." She grabbed another Kleenex cleaning her face then. She looked up as he walked in, "...Ick."

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "We'll now at least we know how mortals feel...can better relate?" He stated, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, just a few buttons before pulling it over his head and hanging it up behind him. He knelt by the tub...he watched her eyes. He knew that look...how he'd missed it over the years, he would never understand. If she'd been well he would have scooped her out of the tub and taken her to bed that instant, and made love to her until she was senseless. Right now though, he just put his hands in the water, before grabbing the shampoo.

"... ..." She made not sound, but he could tell from her eyes, what she was feeling. "Zeus, I.."

He smiled at her, "I know, don't worry...I'll be gentle." He smiled again and kissed her softly. "Shh, you just relax."

For the next fifteen minutes the two didn't speak as he washed her hair, combing through it with his fingers, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, so calm. It was in these moments when the two of them really felt like they knew each other, that their marriage wasn't just because of a rape, or because she felt obligated, but out of love. Everything was erased when the water washed away the conditioner in her hair, she knew it wasn't true, but it was a good metaphor. She smiled breathing in the lilac smell...which was more then she had earlier. Her husband smiled gently cupping her face he kissed her.

"Feeling better?" He asked, the smile on his lips matching the one in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you..." she stated covering her mouth slightly as a soft cough came from her throat. "Much better actually."

"I'll bring you some soup, unless you want to get out?" He stood then, and went to grab his shirt, and pull it back on.

"I think I want to get out." She stated, "So don't put that on just yet,"

He chuckled a bit and helped her get out then pulling her slightly close to him. She was so close to him then, and she shook her head. "No..not.."

"Darling?" He asked kissing her nose. "Why don't you get back into your pajamas, I'll bring the soup to you in the living room."

"...Okay..." She paused another minute. "...Will you hold me later?"

He smiled and nodded, leaving the room so she could dress. Though he didn't like when she was sick, he was actually glad for times like these. Where they could just relax and focus on themselves. It was rare, and he enjoyed it...maybe too much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek myths I do own all characters not related to them ^_^ **

**A/N: There is some sexual content in this chapter just talk none of the actual scene, cause I'm not good at love scenes, and I was lazy! Sorry it took so long to do this chapter but here it is. **

Chapter 8

Claire sat in her car, she was gently beating the stirring wheel of her corvette, the top down. Reba McEntire played on her car radio, she was waiting for Allen. He seemed to be taking his dear sweet time today...she wasn't impatient about it though. She was actually looking forward to this weekend, she hadn't had a weekend off in a while. When Allen/Ares had said something about taking the weekend to go to the beach house his parents owned, she jumped at the chance. It had been years since she'd been the beach not since she was a little girl. She was going to give him five more minutes, then she was going to go in.

She turned the radio up, after all she'd been listening to Reba's greatest hits, and this song suddenly hit her.

My gosh, she thought to herself, this song so fits Hera! As she listened to the lyrics she realized it really did. She smiled a bit, remembering the music video, the explosion at the end was the best. Yet, for some reason the song was just that a song...a song of love, hurt, and revenge. She knew now that Hera wasn't out for that, not any more, her husband was being faithful for once in their many many years of marriage. She hoped the queen was enjoying herself, as far as she could tell from Ares, his parents were getting along, she was glad.

"Took you long enough." She teased the man, who threw his suitcase in the back of the car. "You know the beach doesn't just wait for any one."

He opened the car door and got in pulling her close to him, she kissed him then, shocking her slightly, but she smiled. "It would wait for us, I guarantee it."

She laughed then. "How's your mum?" She asked, putting the car into drive.

"She's doing much better, she had that nasty cold you know...last week, but she's all better this week. She's taken to baking as many sweets as we can eat though." He sighed a bit laying back in his seat. "Rather surprised I haven't gained twenty pounds with all the chocolate, hard candy, cakes, cookies, or anything else she can think of."

"...Do gods gain weight like mortals?" She asked, she couldn't imagine an over weight god, no matter what she thought.

"We do, but we like to stay fit, to attract the ladies." He winked at her, and she just giggled again. "Oh just so you know the beach house hasn't been used in a few years...so it might not be as comfy as it was."

"I get to work on it?" Her eyes sparkled. "I love to work with my hands you know..."

He raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You do, do you?"

"I do pottery in my spare time, some of the items you've seen in my apartment and office I made myself. I sell pottery online as well, makes some spare cash for trips, chocolate, movies, that kind of thing." She continued to drive. "So why do you need to get away?"

"Mom and dad..." He stated, "They're being all mushy again, and sometimes I just can't stand it. There are times I almost prefer the fighting."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad..." She looked at him then, before getting on the free way.

"Yes, yes it can be. You don't want to know what my parents do when even the kids are around." He shivered.

She laughed then. "Oh...well I suppose yes that is awkward. I am very fortunate that it has never happened to me."

"Pray that it never does." The grown man shivered again, and she giggled. "Its not funny...its weird!"

"Well were do you think you came from?" She asked, the smile on her face clear in her voice. "That's what my mother would say, in fact, when we had the talk she did. I was like uh okay mom I know this."

Ares shook his head again, his dark curls shaking a bit as well. Those were memories he'd rather just forget, but it was almost like a nightmare. Something he couldn't shake, something that was a part of him.

"So how'd you manage to get this weekend off?" He asked, just to change the subject.

"Oh it was easy, I have vacation stored up, I haven't taken days off in a long time. Nor have I had a sick day in about two years." She replied. "So I took the whole week off, but I'm spending the weekend with you...mom and dad have the rest of the week, sorry."

He paused then, thinking about it. "Are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

She blinked a few times. "You're serious?" She asked, it would be odd introducing the god of war to her parents. Just how would you go about that any ways?

"I'm serious, I'd like to get to know your parents, besides you know mine...even better then most girls that have met them." He replied. "Unless of course you're ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed, never, Ares, its just how do you go about introducing the god of war to your father, who was a war general in WWII?" She asked.

"Easy," He smiled a bit. "I'm an army recruiter remember? We can leave the god part out for now, I wasn't suppose to tell you on our first date..."

"I'm glad you did." She relaxed a bit now, and turned down her CD. "Most men are not that honest."

"...I have to tell you why I told you though..." She glanced over at him. "The last woman I told...kind of well she..."

"Shattered your heart into a thousand pieces..." She finished for him. "I know the feeling...the first guy I ever introduced to my father...shattered mine."

"Its just...not many mortals want to be with a god any more...and I can understand it."

"I don't care about your status," Claire stated, "I care about you, not as a god, not as an army recruiter, but as a person."

He felt his own heart skip a beat then, at that moment he knew he'd made the right choice. Those were words, he was sure, that any guy, or girl for that matter, wanted to hear in their life time...ones that many did not get to hear. He suddenly felt much like a school boy then, with his childhood crush. He reached over and brushed a stray strand of her dark red hair back. He watched as a smile made its way to her lips, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, Claire." He kissed her cheek lightly. "I mean it."

She blushed again then, "...I love you too, All...Ares." She giggled then. She pulled into a gas station then. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

He grinned slightly then, "If I said you, I'd be in trouble wouldn't I?"

She gave him a look and a sly smile. "I'll bring you something." She winked at him. "Don't break my baby."

The god was surprised then, no woman, other then Aphrodite, had come on to him like that. Was she being serious or was she just playing around. That was one thing he had never understood, was women and their sex drive. He'd actually asked his mother about it once...when he'd been younger, and she had tried to explain it to him. Told him that he should wait 'til either she, the girl, was ready to settle down...or he'd end up like his father. Sad to say he ended up like his dad, until just recently. For some reason Claire got him to thinking about settling down...he wasn't sure if it was with her, at the moment, they'd only been going out three months, but he felt close to her. He knew at this moment though he was going to enjoy time with Claire, take things slow.

She tossed him a paper bag then got into the drivers seat. "I got you something to eat too...just in case you were really hungry for food, besides me." She teased, starting up the car.

"Claire...can I ask you something?" He asked opening the bag he found a bottle of Pepsi and a package of Red Vines...she already knew his favorite mortal candy.

"Ask away." She stated, putting her shades back on, and driving off.

"How do you feel about this weekend? I mean..." He wasn't even sure how to put what he wanted to ask into words.

"I think I know what you're getting at." She smiled. "I feel very sure of this weekend, and as for us sleeping together...I'm not worried about it. I can keep my hands to myself..."

"Its not you I worry about." He laughed then, "We're not teenagers."

"Nope, but if you mean to make me a lover...you'd better just get those ideas out of your head. I'm no man's play thing." She got back on the free way, pushing the cruise button.

"If I was to make you a lover, it would not be as a "play thing"..." Had she been listening to his mother talk about the old days?

Her face flushed a dark pink then. "...Well I appreciate that," She looked at him then. "Ares if any where to happen? I mean us?"

"If we did..." Ares stopped for a minute. "There were consequences, I would take care of you."

She pulled into a parking lot then. "... ..." She stopped the car and pulled him close kissing him with a passion that she hadn't used in years.

He smiled into the kiss, before gently pushing her away. "Is this all it takes to turn you on, Claire?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"No..." She stated, pushing the button to push the top back up. "You just said certain things."

He pushed her a bit farther away. "Your car is not the place for this." He watched her eyes, "Claire I don't want to make love with you just because of something I said...we've only."

"I don't care." Claire replied. "...that's not why I want to, I want to because I want to." She stated, kissing him again. "You haven't called it sex once...you know."

He knew that look, he knew for once it wasn't just lust in the woman's lovely eyes. "Claire...not here." He stated, he was also worried about hurting her. She was a mortal, as it was. "I don't have any.."

She grinned then and let him up. "I do. I bought some at the store we were just at." She giggled then. "You want to drive?"

"You think you can control yourself?" He countered.

"Yeah...I think so..." She took a deep breath then, calming her body. "...Ares you don't think I'm a ..."

He looked at her, switching places with her so he was driving. "You're not a slut, Claire." He replied taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers. He could drive with one hand. "My mother would say its hormones...but I do hope its more then that."

"...I want to be close to you, its not a crime, to want to make love." She stated looking at their fingers. "...At least I hope its not."

He laughed then, he hadn't laughed in a long time, not since before he met Claire. "If it were a crime...then a lot of us should be locked up and the key thrown away."

She smiled then, closing her eyes. She'd use these next two hours to reflect to rest. To rethink about her plans, was this really what she wanted, and then she knew. She knew she wanted to be with him, to spend this weekend in his arms.

He noticed she was asleep when they pulled into the beach house. He was actually surprised at the condition of it. It seemed to have held up to many of his uncles storms. He got the bags out first, then slowly picked her up, she was lighter then he had thought. Not that she was over weight, nor was she as skinny as a pole, but she was just the right size. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, pulling her slightly closer to him as she slept.

He went to his room and laid her down, he figured he'd make them some dinner, he'd probably need to go out shopping, but he'd have a romantic dinner waiting for her when she woke up.

A few hours later he was cursing the stove, she managed to wake up then, she stretched and giggled a bit, going down the stairs. She watched him from the door way, a smile on her face as she watched him.

"Something wrong with the stove?" She asked, causing him to jump slightly, she giggled again then. "Never thought the god of war would be so jumpy."

"I was trying to make you dinner..." He growled a bit, she walked over to him then, and kissed him tenderly.

"First of all, Ares," She stated, that smile still on her face. She turned down the oven. "You have the oven too high, love."

He blushed a bit. "I don't cook that often..."

"Well that's why I'm here," She smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why don't we cook dinner together?"

"Sound perfect," He stated, nearly melting at her touch. Something about her was just wonderful. "I brought steak and that."

"Why don't we make some pasta? I could go for some pasta." She moved away from him then and opened the bags he had brought. "We have everything here to make stroganoff."

"That sounds good to me, will that take a while?" He asked, "I had the table set..."

She looked out at the table. "You're a romantic at heart, aren't you, Ares..." She teased, seeing the candles and the single rose on the table. "I'm glad I woke up before you lit those, though." Her eyes twinkled then.

"Well you learn a few things..." He stated, then shook his head at her teasing. "Alright tell me what I need to do."

"Brown the steak, after you cut it into cubes." She stated, getting the mushroom sauce together. "I'll get the sauce, we should be done in about thirty minutes, then we throw it together, and that takes another thirty for all that to cook. So we could read a book, watch part of a movie, or something."

"Sounds like a plan." He continued cutting the steak as she had directed.

Half and hour later the two were sitting down on the couch, he placed his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled close to him. They decided to see what was on TV, they didn't really find anything, but left it on a boring channel just for some noise. They were wrapped up in each other when timer went off, they both jumped slightly, but when her stomach growled, they both laughed.

She cut some of the French loaf, and buttered it, before setting the food down on the table. "There we go, a beautiful dinner."

"Made by two." He pulled her chair out of her, she smiled and sat down.

The two didn't have much conversation as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Once dinner was over Claire went to do dishes, Allen went into the living room. He found a book he'd brought the last time he was here, and sat down on the couch. Claire finished the dishes and walked out.

"What are you reading?" She asked, smiling.

"Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens." He stated, "I brought it last time I was out here...never read it."

She chuckled a bit. "I didn't expect you to read Dickens." She sat down on the love seat. "I read him in high school, it was pretty good."

He shut the book and grabbed her arm pulling her next to him. "Then we'll read it together, before bed." He stated kissing her temple. "At least get through some of it."

She smiled and snuggled close to him. "Okay," She kissed his chin, wrapping his arm around her waist.


	10. A new goddess

Disclamier: I don't own them

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I can't decide whether to say this is complete or if I should continue with Ares, Dio, and Eros. So leave me what you think I should do, should I seperate the three gods into different stories or should I continue this with them.

A/N2: I realize I switched from talking about them in their mortal names to their god/goddess names I apologize. Also any ideas for what their daughter should be goddess of are welcomed ^^ Enjoy

Chapter 9

Heather paused a bit, looking over at her sleeping husband. She winced slightly, it was happening again...she knew the feeling, but she didn't want to wake Zach. They were rather far apart, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. She got up from the bed slowly then, she really didn't want to wake Zach. With all the kids out of the house, she was a little worried, but she walked quietly down to the library.

"Alright, sweetie, its a little early to come...so just settle down." She told her, smiling a bit. "Maybe I am going crazy," She chuckled softly to herself. She sat down on one of the chairs and rested. She clutched the arm rests slightly as another contraction hit her. Okay...maybe I should have woken Zach up. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly, relax, Hera, relax. She didn't want to go to the hospital right now any ways, Janice was out with Eric and wouldn't be back 'til the next day. Janice was suppose to help with the delivery, she was the only one that Hera really trusted. As her breathing relaxed she started to slowly fall back to sleep again.

Zeus woke up several minutes later, he looked over. "Hera?" His wife wasn't sleeping next to him, that didn't happen. He immediately got up then, his mind going over the what if's. He put on a robe and went down stairs. "Hera?"

She woke up a bit, and looked over. "...Sorry I started to feel a contraction so I got up, to make sure I was alright, I came down here." She smiled.

He looked at her kneeling before her. "You should have woke me, if they get quicker, we'll need to get you to the hospital."

She shook her head. "Janice is out with Eric, and I don't want to ruin their date." She stated. "Besides they're rather far apart, and the doctor wants them like three minutes together. She's just restless like mommy tonight." She held his hand tightly in her own. "We are a couple weeks too early any ways."

He brushed her hair back. "Still you should have woke me, I don't like waking up alone..."

She said nothing, that was on her mind, but smiled and snuggled into his hand, a soft purr like noise came from her throat, and she blushed slightly. He chuckled a bit "Think you can stand?"

She nodded, and he helped her up before sitting back down in the chair and pulling her to him. "We can sleep better this way."

Hera snuggled close to him closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep, Zeus watched her for about five minutes before drifting off himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shh," He told the young woman. "We don't want to wake mom and dad."

Claire looked at him, "We aren't even suppose to be here." She whispered back. "We're suppose to be up at the ocean cabin."

"Its not my fault we had a storm.." Ares stated, "If I had known the weather was going to be that bad."

She just giggled a little. "Shh, my darling god of war, its alright." She happened to be soaked though. "Mind if I go take a quick hot shower?" She asked shivering.

Ares smiled a bit, "You can in my room." He stated leading her quietly up the stairs, forgetting the second to last step creaked badly.

Hera was immediately awake then, "Zeus..someone...is here.." She whispered shaking her sleeping husband.

"Its probably Eric or someone.."

Hera immediately got up then, she didn't care who it was, she could handle an intruder. She wasn't expecting Eric to come back this evening. She turned on the hall light.

"By the gods, mom!" Ares swore a bit at the blinding light. "Honestly."

"That is no way to speak to your mother!" Both Claire and Hera stated, and Hera looked at them both. "Just what happened to you two? You're soaking wet."

"We had a storm, and I didn't realize the roof would leak...as bad as it did..." Ares stated, sighing a bit.

Hera immediately started doing the "mother thing" ushering Claire into her room to get out of her wet things and into a hot shower. She looked at her son, and sighed a bit. "Go go, get in your shower too, go now."

Ares frowned a bit, but did as he was told. The plan had been to well take a shower with Claire, in a water saving way of course. Yeah sure, he told himself, that's really what it was about...things had gotten a little out of hand when they'd finally gotten to a bedroom. Not that they both weren't enjoying it, just when the water started to drip on them, yeah mood killer for sure.

Claire let the hot water wash over her, she shivered. She had been cold for a while, she closed her eyes her mind going over the small memory.

_Half way through the fifth chapter of __Great Expectations__, Claire had turned to him and moved the book away. A smile on her face, cat like, very cute, at least that's what he'd said. She was slowly then placing her lips on his, a gentle kiss, a quick kiss. This quick kiss soon turned into a very heated and passionate one. He smiled at her and watched as she took his hand leading the two of them upstairs to the room she'd been in earlier. Already he heard the slight rain, as drops hit the roof, but he was too memorized by the woman before him to think anything of it. She knew it and used it to her advantage as he held her up while they shared more kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist praying all the while she wasn't too heavy._

"Claire," He whispered, his voice a little hoarse due to their kisses. "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure in my life, Ares." She whispered back her lips once again brushing his in what would become a heated and very dangerous kiss.

Only seconds later would the ceiling come down and water pour on the two soaking them to the bone.

Claire sighed, they'd made it back to Ares' home, but the night had been pretty much ruined. She'd been looking forward to it too, it was a shame. She wondered if Hera would ask her to sleep in the guest room or if she should chance sleeping in the same bed with Ares tonight. The woman was just about to step out of the shower when there was a rather loud knock on the door.

"Claire! Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Ares voice was frantic on the other side.

Claire dressed quickly in the pajamas Hera had provided for her and opened the door. "Hera's ready?"

Ares nodded. 'Dad is panicking and you know Janet is out, Claire.."

Claire just smiled, "Don't worry, Ares, I can deliver a baby." She rushed down the stairs then, finding Hera laying on the couch, the goddess was covered in sweat, but she was ready.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your shower dear." Hera stated. "I didn't realize she'd want to come so soon." __

Claire just looked at her. "Oh don't even think about it, I'll just have to shower again. Ares go get some hot water, and a couple warm towels." The young god rushed off to do as he was told.

Within a few hours a loud wail was heard over the slight patter of rain over head. Claire smiled holding in her arms a beautiful, healthy lunged baby girl. She smiled a bit, she looked at Zeus. "Did you want to cut the umbilical?"

Zeus had never been asked to do that before, since the women were the ones that helped Hera, and he rarely was there for the whole birth. His hand was definitely feeling it now though, as he thought for sure Hera had crushed a few bones. Not to mention the curses she'd let fly at him, mostly in Greek though. Claire chuckled a bit and helped him then before tying it off.

"She's beautiful." Claire stated looking at the baby wrapped in the soft down towel as she handed her to Hera.

"Looks like her mother." Zeus stated stroking the baby's soft cheek, and Hera blushed a little.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Claire asked, she was glad they'd actually had everything they needed in the house. She was guessing that came from Hera's and Zeus' daughter, Eileithyia. "I'm so thankful you're daughter is also a nurse."

Zeus and Hera looked at each other. "We are too, we are very thankful that she left that bag here too." Hera stated, staring at the child who yawned a bit and blinked at her. "Zeus you said Leah earlier, but she doesn't look like a Leah to me."

"Me neither," Zeus stated looking at the baby.

Claire was cleaning up watching them, she smiled, "Picking a name can be a bit difficult."

Hera was going over some names in her mind, Zeus was thinking as well. Ares could tell his parents were concentrating it was a site. "What is she going to be the goddess of any ways?"

"oh that part is easy," Hera stated, smiling, "You know that there really isn't a goddess of winter, I mean sure Demeter is the harvest goddess, and Persephone the goddess of the spring."

"That's a lot of responsibility, what is she going to make snow?" Ares couldn't help but chuckle a little, and Zeus looked at him, glaring slightly at his only son. "Sorry, sorry."

"Well either that or we'll let her decide when she grows up." Hera state, still smiling at the little bundle in her arms, the baby yawned a little but was still asleep. "I think we should wait to see what she wants to do, maybe she'll want to help one of us." She stroked the baby's head. "You're so perfect...of course all my kids were." Her eyes twinkled at Ares, who turned away.

Claire chuckled a bit. "I bet Ares was a very cute baby."

"We have pictures," Zeus stated, "I'll show them to you some time, Claire. Oh and thank you for help.."

"Don't mention it," The young woman stated, a smile on her face. "How often do you get the chance to help a goddess give birth to a baby?"

"I think we should name her Corinna." Hera stated suddenly. "We can call her Cori if she's more a tomboy or Rinna."

Zeus smiled. "I like that, I think its perfect." He sealed the agreement by gently kissing the sleeping baby's forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I actually really hate this chapter...I feel it is rushed...so please forgive me for it. I suddenly was not into ClairexEros...but I was like I NEED a chapter for them! I also met some really cool readers and wanted to give them a shout out HI GUYS talk to you later on Zelda LS and please don't tell me how horrible this chapter is...I already don't like it...but I'm posting it because the ideas keep coming...

A/N 2 I am posting this little thing so people can keep the gods and their mortal names straight. I was also asked why I chose to write them as "humans" It was easier for me to write them that way and in a modern setting for this one.

Zeus - Zach  
Hera - Heather  
Ares - Allen  
Dionysus - David  
Eros - Eric

Chapter 10

Eros looked at the sleeping woman next to him. Not since Pysche had he been with someone, well that he cared about. Things had gone very wrong there, and then there had been Narissa, whom he had loved, but it was hard to be in love with a mortal...at least then it was. Especially when he found out she was Hera's Champion and Dionysus' daughter, she was a demigoddess, and after two years of trying to plan an actual wedding, the two had decided to go their separate ways. It was for the best, she had met a wonderful young man, Zeal, and the two were expecting their first baby, he was pretty excited for them.

The woman moved a bit then, muttering something in her sleep, her lips lightly brushing his neck, and her hand laying on his chest. He glanced down at her kissing her forehead, she stirred again and looked up at him.

"Hey," She whispered, her voice light, sleepy. It was a pleasant sound, at least he thought so.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Feeling okay?"

"Yes," Came the reply as her lips brushed his back. "I feel very good, Eros." Her voice held a tint of seduction behind it.

He smiled holding her close for a second, he was about to say something when her cell interrupted the two.

"Sorry." She stated sitting up and holding the covers close to her, she opened the phone, "Its ...wait I don't recognize this number..."

He peaked over her shoulder. "Its Ares, you better answer it, it could be about Heather." He kissed her cheek. "I'll go make us something to eat."

She held his hand for a while, almost as if afraid of him leaving, but he smiled kissed her softly, dressed then left the bedroom. She was answering her phone then pushing the send button.

"Hello, this is Janet, how may I help you...?" Janet wasn't sure if Ares knew that she knew it would be him. Since she obviously wouldn't recognize his number.

"Janet, oh thank...well yeah whatever, its mom she's gone into labor, how fast can you get here?" Ares sounded panicked, and that wasn't normal for him.

"Give me that!" A female voice stated grabbing the cell phone. "Don't worry Janet, I have it covered, I've delivered a baby before...I'm just surrounded by men who have never had to deal with it." She sighed.

Janet chuckled softly then. "Alright Claire, but if there are any problems, ANY at all you call me I'll be over there as fast as possible."

"Don't worry I will." The other woman hung up, she wasn't a doctor, but Janet was sure the young woman could handle it.

Janet got up then, hearing the sizzle of bacon down stairs, she smiled wrapped the sheets around her and started a shower. A warm shower was what she needed, she just hoped Ares and Zeus wouldn't get in the way too much. Zeus shouldn't, right? I mean he's been through this what three times, four if he was there for Hephaestus' birth. Still, was he there? I mean there in the room, she sighed a bit and rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Stop thinking, she told herself, you are are suppose to enjoy your day with Eros. She nearly dropped the conditioner bottle when she heard the door open.

"Sis..." Her brother, Allan, was standing in the door way, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did Eric stay over last night?"

Janet bit her lip, she couldn't lie. Though how do you explain that kind of thing to a twelve year old boy...? Was he really ready for _the talk _any ways? What had she been thinking last night? Was this part of Eros' magic pull, no, no of course not.

"Yes, Allan...he stayed last night." Janet replied. "In fact he's making us breakfast."

"I know," Allan told her. "French toast, orange juice, and he found the bacon you couldn't yesterday."

The woman grabbed the towel that was hanging up and wrapped it around herself opening the curtain the steam rose surrounded her. "IT doesn't bother you?"

"Oh please sis, who you chose to sleep with is your business." The twelve year old replied, sounded more like a teenager then twelve, already he was starting to take on some "teen boy" qualities. "And he makes you happy right?"

Janet knew her face was a slight red color. "Yes...he makes me happy."

"Good cause he already asked me." Allan left the room then.

"Wait asked what!?" Her brother had already left then, and she went about getting herself ready for the day, stewing. Just what had Eros asked Allan, had Eros even told Allan who he was?! Just what had she gotten herself into...seriously? She stared at herself in the mirror.

Eros stood in the door way leaning against it, already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, he chuckled a bit, startling her. He smirked then as she glared at him, he was quiet use to that. "What did Ares call about?"

"Hera is having the baby." Janet replied not looking at him as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. "Claire said she would handle it, I'm sure she can. She's delivered a baby before, so I'm not worried." She put on a little bit of dark eye shadow.

"You know you really don't have a need for make up." He told her "You have a natural glow about you that even Aphrodite would envy."

"Should you be saying that?" She replied, turning to face him then. "I hear she has this thing for you."

He laughed then, she would never tire of hearing that. "Aphrodite does not have a thing for me, she's just kind of well...Aphrodite. She can actually be quiet pleasant, at times, it just depends. Any ways breakfast is ready, and we better go eat before Allan eats it all, kids got quiet an appetite."

"...Eros..." She grabbed his hand then. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing he doesn't already know," The god replied, "Your brother is smart, most kids are, they can tell who we are from first glance, it depends. Not to mention your brother has seen me before..."

Janet blinked, "How when?"

"Last year, I went to visit him..." Eros replied. "I was in the hospital because this old couple was about to lose each.." He stopped then, "They asked me to be there...not everyone doesn't know who we are..." He cleared his throat of the lump in it then. "Its complicated, but Allan knows, he's known since we met."

"...And you didn't think it was important to tell me..." She asked angerily. "Just what were you thinking not telling me!"

"Janet," He still held her hand and pulled her close kissing her. "Shush now, we're okay, everything is alright."

"... …. I'm still a little upset with you." Janet replied. "By the way what did you ask him?"

"I'll tell you later," Eros replied walking out then, "Come on breakfast waits."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Andi was staring at her sister. "... ...You look like hell." She stated, and she meant every word. "How dare you go out and party all night! Isis was up most of the night throwing up because she has the flu, what kind of mother are you!?"

Aliana smirked a bit, standing in the door way. "I'm the kind of mother that actually has a child...remember?"

Andi would have grabbed her sister then and had a knock out drag out fight with her, if Daniel hadn't been there to hold her back. "Let me handle this, Andi."

"Aww so I see he stayed the night, and you said I was out partying all night, which room do I need to desensitize." The woman asked, holding on to the door frame to hold herself up right.

"None." Daniel was remaining surprisingly calm for the god. "I did not sleep with your sister last night. I was with Isis has she cried for mommy and Andi took care of her, even going so far as to go to a drug store in the middle of the night for medicine. Might I remind you the child is yours..."

"You make it sound like its horrible, its just a sick little girl." Aliana replied going to go past him, he grabbed her arm.

"That sick little girl, is your child, if you didn't want her, you shouldn't have slept with Andi's husband." His eyes glowed slightly. "I have never hurt a woman in all my many years,but you make it very tempting to slam you against that wall Aliana."

The woman just stared at him. "Just who are you to come into my house and threaten me...get out.."

"We'll be taking Isis with us." Andi replied. "...I..."

Daniel looked at her he nodded. "Tell her."

"I have a court order, Aliana." Andi stated standing her ground then. "I'm fighting you for custody of Isis."  
"You can't do that!" Aliana screamed at her, Daniel had already left the room to get the sleeping toddler.

"I can and I am, you are not around enough to care for her, the Judge already saw that." Andi was getting her coat then and helping Daniel put Isis in one as well. 

Once the two made it back to the place Daniel called home, since Andi's place was out of the question, Aliana knew where Andi lived. Andi was laying isis down in one of the spare rooms. She was surprised that Daniel had a spare room, not to mention how nice his place was. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. A two bedroom apartment, with a bathroom, a kitchen, with a small breakfast/dining room, and a rather good size living room.

"...I..thank you." Andi stated, though she looked worn out.

Daniel nodded. "Its not a problem," He paused for a brief second. "Please Andi, sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"Tea?" Andi asked, "...I feel like something stronger."

"You need to keep your head," He replied walking to the kitchen, _my gosh, I sound like my step mother._ He thought, as he began to make tea for her. He sighed a bit it had been a while since he'd had to make tea. In fact he was surprised he still had tea in his house.

When he came back Andi was sitting on his couch her head in her hands, she looked like she was crying. He came up behind her then, and rubbed her back. "Its going to be okay," He told her, "I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to Iris, or you."

Andi looked at him, her eye lids slightly swollen from crying, and the whites of her eyes had lines of pink in them. "...Its just..what if He shows up?" She asked, "...I don't think I can handle it."

He walked around then and knelt in front of her. "If he does, your parents will finally know the truth," He stated taking her small hands in his own. "Please, Andolina, don't worry." He spoke her name so softly she was moved to tears at once.

"..I'm sorry, I'm sorry to cause you so much grief and pain." She stated between her tears, and he looked at her brushing those tears away he kissed her softly.

"You cause me nothing but happiness," He held her then for a few minutes before the tea kettle shrieked. "...I'll be back with your tea."

Andi sat there, still crying a little, trying to calm herself. She thought about it, even Dionysus hadn't called her by her real name before. It had always been Andi with him, but some how, she felt that him saying her name that way was well he meant it. This wasn't some brief fling, this was not love yet, but something close to it.


End file.
